zutoso
by fren
Summary: 5 out of 100 drabbles for the Zuko x Toph x Sokka threesome.
1. Home Advantage

**Note--** The prompts are from the 100 theme community for OT3s on LiveJournal.**  
Disclaimer--** It's called _fan_fiction for a reason. ; ) Believe me.

**Drabble Title-- **Home Advantage  
**Prompt--** 067. Snow.

* * *

To Zuko, it meant cold.

To Toph, it meant disability.

To Sokka, it meant _home_; it meant welcome and comfort and faces he recognized. He wouldn't have to worry about tact or customs, because this way of life was _his_ way of life, and even if he did offend someone, it wouldn't result in bad blood because they'd be his family, and this family never held anything against each other. The food would be delicious and the atmosphere familiar, and for just a few moments at a time, he'd feel exactly as he'd felt as a small child (when there was no pride or deep thoughts, just sensations and easy satisfaction).

But most of all, it meant the upper hand on his two element-bending significant others. For once, the tables would be turned. Because though he lacked the ability to control it like his sister could, ice was still _his_ element, too. And later, he came to realize how true that was, observing with glee: Zuko and Toph in the snow was almost as cute as it was hilarious.

So for now, he would aim as many snow balls as he wanted, laugh as obnoxiously as he pleased, and for once bask under the narrowed-eye glares sent his way rather than bristle. And each time would justify every "useless not-a-bender" comment and similar jests like that ever thrown his way. ...And, yeah, once they left and there was no icy chill to slow or weaken Zuko's fire blasts, and actual solid earth for Toph to bend..._yeah_, Sokka was in for the worst beatings (it was definitely plural) of his life.

But it was _so_ worth it.


	2. In Any Other Situation

**Title-- **In Any Other Situation  
**Prompt--**059. Save

* * *

There was a week of travel to account for. And then the sudden shift of being thrown headfirst into a battle they didn't even know the reason for; all that mattered was that they stayed alive. Every inch of his body already aches, and he knows he'll be very sore the following day.

But his biggest problem lies in his right arm. His remaining working arm, after the left was dislocated in the fight. His arm is burning and it that had nothing to do with fire. It feels like it's about to be ripped from its socket as well, but he keeps his hand closed and tight.

Above, Sokka grunts. One hand on Zuko's, the other on a black, leafless shrub growing from the cliff face they dangle against. It can't hold both their weights. Moreover, _Sokka_ can't hold both their weights...

"Sokka," Zuko says.

There's no answer for a moment, and at first, Zuko thinks he wasn't heard.

Then, Sokka's voice comes out, grinding between his teeth. "_What_?"

"Sokka, I need to tell you something."

"Oh, well, I'm pretty sure you can _save it_ _for later_!" Sokka snaps, his grip tightening painfully. But his arm is trembling with strain...

Zuko feels himself smile and continues anyway. "I love you."

Sokka's laugh is sharp and bitten, but still entirely made up of mirth, if not sheer exhaustion. "It takes hanging off a cliff...about to fall to our deaths...for you...to finally admit it!"

"...Not 'our' deaths."

He thinks the blue of Sokka's eyes is wonderful--soft and clear--and what he likes most is how expressive they are, how they light up with each rush of emotion through the Watertribe boy. Now, there is realization. Shock. Panic. "Wait. Zuko--"

"Tell Toph I love her, too. Please."

The eyes glare at him, wide and fierce. "Don't you dare..."

"I love you both."

"Zuko, _don't_--"

He lets go and slides easily through Sokka's sweat-slicked grip--and the hand flexes out immediately, trying to reach him even though it's too late.

"_ZUKO_--!"

And then, he's being slammed up against the hard rock of a ledge that hadn't been there before; his tail bone gets the worst of it and the rest of his body jolts at the sudden stop, following limply after.

Through the pulsing world of pain at the rear of his skull, Toph's distant voice is breathless and relieved: "_Gotcha_!"


	3. None In The Bed And The Earthbender Said

**Title--** None On the Bed And The Earthbender Said, "Scoot Over"**  
Prompt--** 033. Bed.

* * *

Sleeping in the great outdoors is a harsh trial. There are endless amounts of nocturnal creatures that are not discriminative on who or what they crawl all over, the weather and elements are always there to narrow down where they can stay for the night, but most of all, the comfort of a _bed_ became all the more missed. So after two weeks, the first inn they hit is the first they spot. This inn is cheap, and the ground is solid rock, harsher to a traveler's feet than normal ground.

So when they enter the room, and there's only one rolled-out futon to the side, fire covers Zuko's arms and Sokka draws his sword and they face each other in what would become a duel to the death.

Then, Toph shoves past them, settling on the floor. And for some reason, that's where they all sleep that night.


	4. Growing Years

**Title--**Growing Years  
**Prompt-- **029. Kids.

* * *

Sokka watched them often.

It wasn't all that hard; when it was just the three of them, like now, they would both stop the bravado. When there was no one else watching, no one to put a front for... _Now_ was when Zuko's fists uncurled, when Toph's hard gaze dissolved, and the tension that surrounded them both just loosened.

Zuko laughed louder; there was nothing to be shy about. Toph laughed quieter; there was no one whom she had to be bold in front of. And both were more playful, happier, easy-going... It was a lot easier to ask them to do something for him (not that Sokka ever took advantage of this...much).

He figured it was just them living the carefree childhood that had been denied to them both in their own respective ways.

_But, they were _still_ just..._ Sokka stood as they called him over, both grinning wildly in the sun.

Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, descendant of both Avatar Roku and Fire Lord.

Toph, The Greatest Earthbender in the World, the First Metalbender ever.

Great, long, capitalized titles, and yet...they were still like him.

They were all just kids.


	5. A Parent's Disapproval

**Title--** A Parent's Disapproval  
**Prompt-- **073. Connect.

* * *

Toph doesn't care about what the Fire Nation populace thinks.

Their hushed murmurs made behind their hands and their side-glances, always judging. Toph's blind, but she knows they're the ones who have never seen Zuko truly happy. When his shoulders relax and he takes the time to inhale deeply and lets his muscles loosen. When she can touch his face and there's no hardened scowl under her fingers. And sometimes, when he's drunk off the feeling, out of nowhere, he'll scoop both her and Sokka into a tight hug, and then release them just as quickly, and then begin to walk away...but hell if Sokka and Toph let him get away with just that. He always laughs when they get him back.

That's all that matters.

Toph doesn't care about what the people of the Watertribe think.

Soft, warm voices cooing about how lovely the three of them are; congratulating Sokka on his fine catch of a Prince or praising him on his choice of Earthbender. He'll puff up his chest and brag about them...or really, brag about how they two had flocked to him. Late at night, when he's exhausted from catching up with all his south pole brethren, he'll collapse (on top of and then burrow) between Zuko and Toph, stealing their warmth and imposing on them the cold seeped deep into his skin. They'll snap at him and even hit him a few times, yet he'll have a toothy grin on his face as he falls asleep.

That's all that matters.

Most of all, of course, Toph doesn't care about what her parents think.

So she stands before them for the first time in what feels like years, Zuko and Sokka beside her, and all three of them get to hear the joy that is her father's voice. About how she should never have run away, how worried sick he and her mother were all this time, she could've gotten seriously hurt out there, and what would they do then, but they forgive her now that she's come back, and blah blah blah, something about a family code, blah, don't want her associating with this evil thing of the Fire Nation or that filthy ruffian Watertribe boy--

Wait. He said _what_?

Then, all that matters is her knuckles attaching themselves to her father's face and feeling bone give way.


End file.
